The Beast (En Edición)
by Nanu Mlfy
Summary: Creyéndose el amo del mundo, Draco comete el acto de humillar a la persona menos indicada: Luna, sabiendo del rumor de que la rubia es la "bruja" del colegio. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando el rumor se convierte en realidad?. AU
1. Prologo

**Nota de Autora:** No pude resistirme al ver las películas de **La Bella y La Bestia** y **El encanto de la bestia**. Se que debería estar actualizando los otros fics, pero esta historia recorre mi mente hace mucho. Y bueno, aquí estoy, escribiéndola.

 _Los personajes aquí nombrados, pertenecen a la autora_ **Rowling** _. Yo los tomo prestados para el siguiente fic. La historia es de mi autoría, así que no la permito que la publiquen en otro lado que no sea esta plataforma o_ **Wattpad** _._

* * *

 **Prologo**

* * *

En una sociedad en donde se clasificaba a las personas en base al poder y al dinero, Draco Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Jeanne Granger sabían desde muy chicos, el lugar en que se ubicaban. Mientras Draco estaba en la cima de aquella cadena, Hermione se encontraba en la parte baja. Draco era el típico chico hijo de papá, el que obtenía todo lo que quería sin importar los medios que utilizara para ellos, aunque eso eran los que se decían en los pasillos del instituto de Hogwarts. Hermione era la chica que ayudaba a quien le pidiera una mano.

Y aunque Draco viniera de una familia adinerada, gracias a la influencias y accionar de su padre, que jamás tuvo que trabajar en su vida, Hermione era de una familia pobre pero era una chica honrada que trabaja para ganarse la moneda del día a día, ambos compartían el mismo dolor: La pérdida de sus madres.

¿Puede un joven cambiar o no la forma de vida, ante la pérdida de su madre? ¿O es que, acaso, el padre juega un rol fundamental en la forma de ver la vida?

* * *

 **Publicado: 04 de Marzo 2019 / Editado: 25 de Noviembre 2019**


	2. I

**Declame:** Los personajes aquí nombrados, pertenecen a la autora **Rowling**. La historia es de mi autoría, basada en las películas **La Bella y La Bestia** y **El encanto de la bestia,** así que no la permito que la publiquen en otro lado que no sea esta plataforma o las plataformas de **Wattpad** **.**

 **Nota de Autora:** Me siento más que feliz de que el primer capítulo les haya gustado. Gracias a las que me siguen en **Facebook (Marcela Cedillo; Majo Malfoyb; Gred Feorge Annykzhenn Rubio; Rachel Hernández y Lulu Fierros)** quienes leyeron una parte del primer capítulo y me animaron a subirlo. A las personas que le dieron a favoritos (Ma Mia DH; dana masen, XorimxFriki, Jane Snow) y la siguen aqui en **Fanfiction (Ma Mia DH; tokio2323; dana masen; XorimxFriki; Yatzil Girl)** y a las que votaron **(CarlaFalip; maryvics; WendyLandaverde)** o la añadieron a una lista en **Wattpad (ChapizzMalfoy21; Clau_95; CarlaFalip; Fernando887).** Como habrán notado en el primer capítulo, transcurre en un mundo normal. Aun no tengo previsto la cantidad de capítulos, en un principio tengo pensado un total de diez capítulos, pero veremos como va esta historia. Desde ya pido disculpa por las faltas de ortografías u horrores que puedan encontrar. Es algo que aun sigo tratado de mejorar.

 **Respondiendo los Reviews y Comentarios: Guest:** tienes razón, el primer capítulo es como un resumen de las vidas en la niñez de Draco y Hermione. Las faltas de puntuación y ortografía son algo que aún trato de manejar. Chequearé otra vez el capítulo para ver que merojar. Gracias por comentar! **Sally Elizabeth. HR:** Que bueno ver tu comentario aquí, ver que siempre estas presente en alguna historia mia. Espero que este seguiente capítulo te haya gustado.

* * *

 **Capítulo I: La tragedia que nos une**

* * *

En la edad de los cinco años, la oscuridad, los ruidos y las sombras de las noches suelen tomar formas de seres que se comen a los niños, sean estos buenos o traviesos. Solemos recurrir a nuestros padres, quienes parecieran ser los únicos capaces de salvarnos de ellos. Esos son los únicos monstros que se desea que un niño conozca, pero lamentablemente Draco y Hermione descubrieron que existen otro tipo de seres, unos que incluso, son capaces de robarse a sus madres para siempre. Monstruos que incluso pueden hacer que cambien sus formas de ver el mundo.

 _La tragedia de Draco_

Lucius Malfoy era uno de los mejores abogados que existía en el pueblo de Rate. Aspiraba a llegar a las grandes ligas de las firmas de abogados y capaz, en un futuro, ser el presidente de su nación. Era un hombre de templanza fría, que con hacía que todo aquel que lo mirada, tuviera la necesidad de rehuirle la misma, por temor a ella. Todos pensaban que era la persona más fría del mundo, pero existían una mujer que sabía que eso era solamente una fachada: Narcissa Malfoy (ex Black de soltera).

Aunque muchos dijeran que Narcissa se encontraba a su lado, solo por la fama que él estaba teniendo, eran pocos los que sabían que ella lo amaba desde muy chiquitos, que lo acompaño en sus primeros años en su carrera como abogado, siendo su mejor amiga y su apoyo incondicional. Y aunque se casaron cuando Lucius empezó a tener una buena remuneración económica (he de ahí los rumores), él la amaba con locura. Prefería reservarse las muestras de amor solo para la intimidad.

Tiempo después, este amor se consolido con la llegada de su primer hijo, el pequeño Draco. Narcissa tuvo complicaciones durante el parto, por lo que le informaron que no volvería a tener hijos nunca más, pero las vueltas del destino la llevaron a que tiempo después volviera a quedar en la dulce espera.

Avanzando en el último tramo de su embarazo, la pequeña familia decidió mudarse a la casa que Narcissa había recibido como regalo de una tía-abuela, quien había fallecido tiempo atrás. Esta se encontraba a escasos 10 minutos del hospital, y siendo que ellos vivían en una casa que se encontraba a una hora del hospital, no tuvieron de otra, más ante la orden del médico de que Narcissa no se moviera mucho.

Lucius tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión, irse sin su mujer e hijo hacia otro país. Madre e hijo despidieron al hombre, quien con pesar se subió al carro que lo llevaría hacia el aeropuerto, donde debía tomar un vuelo que lo llevaría a Francia, a representar a una persona poderosa, la cual le ofrecía una muy buena remuneración. Sabía que si hacia un buen papel, su cliente podría interceder por él en muchos aspectos positivos de la vida. Pero una pequeña parte suya sentía que el irse sin su familia era una mala decisión. Aunque, nada podía salir mal ¿verdad?

Eso de las cinco de la mañana, cuando Narcissa se despertó por el ruido de la ventana al ser rota. Se asomó desde la planta alta y pudo vislumbrar a dos figuras moverse en la pequeña sala de estar. Eso significaba una sola cosa: ladrones. Lo primero que hizo, fue ir hacia la habitación de Draco. Con cariño, le dijo que mamá quería jugar a las escondidas, que dos amigos habían ido a jugar. Que si ganaba, le iba a comprar lo que él quisiera. Con la inocencia que tenía, Draco aceptó el juego.

Narcissa abrió la pequeña trampilla que se encontraba oculta arriba del armario de su hijo. Le dijo que sólo tendría que salir cuando ella se lo pidiera, que a pesar de todo los ruidos y gritos que escuchará, serían sólo artimañas para que el perdiera. Le dio un beso y por último, le pidió que cerrará la trampilla del otro lado.

Jamás en la memoria de Draco se iba a borrar la sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su madre. Aún podía escucharla gritar por los golpes producidos por los ladrones. No salió de aquel lugar, hasta que su padre llegó por él.

Lucius jamás pudo olvidar la imagen que vio, cuando al regresar a su casa a buscar unos papeles que se había olvidado, se encontró con las luces de la Policía y un perímetro cercando su casa. Salió corriendo del auto y pidió ver a su mujer. Le comentaron que unos jóvenes que iban a una fiesta, y que justo pasaban por ahí, oyeron los gritos de una mujer y luego un disparo. Cuando una patrulla llegó, se encontró con la puerta abierta y una ventana rota. Al ingresar, vieron todo revuelto, subieron arriba y en una habitación de niño, se encontraron con una mujer embarazada herida de bala, rodeada por su propia sangre.

Lucius escuchaba todo, mientras lloraban. El oficial le informo que cuando se acercaron a ella, la encontraron ya sin vida. Le habían informado que los médicos habían hecho todo lo posible por salvar al bebé pero que fue muy tarde.

Lucius siguió llorando, hasta que recordó a su hijo. Cuando le pregunto al oficial por Draco, éste le informó que estaban esperando por los peritos y que no podían tocar la escena del crimen. Hizo todo un escándalo hasta que pudo conseguir recorrer la casa, a buscar su hijo. Rogaba que no estuviera herido.

Después de la muerte de su mujer, Lucius había cambiado mucho. Había utilizado sus influencias para que eliminarán todo rastro de lo que pasó y se mudó a Francia un tiempo, para alejarse de todo. Decidió que los restos de su esposa fueran cremados y fueran esparcidos al mar.

Draco no entendió que pasó. Luego que su padre lo había encontrado, le dijo que se irían por un tiempo a Francia. Siempre que Draco preguntaba por su madre, su padre le decía que ella los había abandonado, porque ya no los quería. Con el correr de los años, fue dejando de preguntar, de querer saber e incluso, llegó al creer la mentira que le dijo su padre: que su madre se fue con otro hombre y que el bebé que ella esperaba, no era hijo de su padre. Fue así, como Draco supo que los finales felices no existían, que las mujeres eran todas unas mentirosas. Fue así que le llegó a tener odio a las mujeres.

Fue así, con ese pensamiento, como Draco creció. En una sociedad, donde descubrió rápidamente que lo único que importaba, que te hacia estar en la cima de la sociedad, era el dinero.

Pero... ¿de verdad el dinero y el poder, eran más importante que los sentimientos?

 _La tragedia de Hermione_

Tomás Granger, había ejercido la profesión de dentista durante gran parte de su vida. Fue así, que conoció a su amada y difunta esposa, Jane Granger (de soltera Madison).

Ella había empezado a trabajar para él, primero como su asistente hasta que un día Tomás no pudo más con la cantidad de clientes que lo frecuentaba, por lo que le ofreció a la recién recibida odontóloga ser su ayudante. La amistad pronto surgió entre ellos, al pasar el tiempo y darse cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común. Más nunca imaginaron que el amor surgiría de tan bella amistad.

Tomás supo que Jane era la mujer indicada y por eso, dos años después, le pidió que fuera su esposa. Todo para la pareja era de color de rodas, más con la llegada de su primera hija. Tomás, se sentía dichoso de la familia que armó.

Pero no todo en la vida puede ser de color de rosas. A veces, suceden cosas malas a los que mejor les va.

Era una fría noche de invierno, cuando Tomas y Jane habían salido a cenar. Habían dejado a su hija Hermione, en la casa de su compañera de colegio, Elle Wilks. Elle, les había asegurado que no era un problema cuidarla, que Hermione era una nena muy encantadora y que aprovecharán ese momento para sólo ellos dos.

Habían ido a cenar al restaurante favorito de Jane. Se la estaban pasando tan bien, que las horas pasaron sin ellos haberse dado cuenta, hasta que el mesero les informo que ya iban a cerrar. Iban caminando por las calles casi desiertas, salvo por algún que otro auto o transeúnte que pasaba.

De la nada, un hombre se les apareció y les empezó a exigirles las cosas de valor. Portaba un arma y se notaba claramente que estaba bajo los efectos de algún estupefaciente. Tomás notó que era un ladrón casi inexperto, así que trató de persuadirme, ante la negativa de su mujer.

Jamás pensó que el arma estuviera cargada. Mucho menos que al forcejear con él, la misma se iba a disparar y que le iba a dar de lleno en el pecho a Jane. El ladrón corrió, mientras que Jane estaba tendida en el suelo, rodeada por un charco de sangre y a Tomás llorando desolado a lado suyo. Prontamente una ambulancia y la policía llegaron, gracias al llamado de un vecino que había oído el disparo. Aunque para Jane fue tarde, ya que murió rumbo al hospital.

Se llevó a cabo un velorio simple. Tomás le contó la verdad a su pequeña hija, más le prometió que iba a buscar al asesino de su madre y se iba a vengar. Hermione jamás imaginó que su padre iba a cumplir con esa promesa. Dos años después, su padre se metió en el mundo de las drogas y pudo dar con el asesino de su madre, más nunca imaginó que iba a ser el hijo de un famoso mafioso y que, lamentablemente iban a tener que ser testigos encubiertos para poder salvarse la vida. Esto conllevo a mudarse a Francia, para poder escapar.

Hermione se levantó, gracias al sonido de su despertador. Se preparó para ir a la escuela y bajo a hacer el desayuno. No se sorprendió de ver a su padre, tirado en el sofá con latas de cerveza alrededor suyo. Nada quedaba del padre amoroso y trabajador que algún día fue. Le dejó el desayuno, y el almuerzo, junto a su nota y salió rumbo a tomarse el tren que la dejaba cerca del colegio Hogwarts.

Por suerte, Hermione nunca cambió su forma de ser, luego de lo que pasó. El único cambio que tuvo fue el de madurar de repente y hacerse cargo de su padre. Gracias a su inteligencia, había conseguido una beca completa para estudiar en Hogwarts, una de las mejores y la más costosa institución de París. Obviamente, la trataban de "muggle" por no pertenecer a una familia más a ella, eso no le importaba. En pocos meses, terminarían sus estudios y si seguía así, podría ganarse la beca para entrar al mejor colegio de abogados para ser abogada.

¿De verdad los sentimientos podrán ganar un juego contra el dinero y el poder?

* * *

 **Publicado: 4 de Marzo 2019 / Editado: 26 de Noviembre 2019**


	3. II

**Declame:** Los personajes aquí nombrados, pertenecen a la autora **Rowling**. La historia es de mi autoría, basada en las películas **La Bella y La Bestia** y **El encanto de la bestia** , así que no la permito que la publiquen en otro lado que no sea esta plataforma o la plataforma de **Wattpad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Hogwarts**

* * *

En Rate, un pueblo donde en el promedio de su población era gente de la alta sociedad, para el ciudadano promedio solo tenía una aspiración para sus hijos en edad educacional, que pudieran acceder a la educación superior en uno de los más prestigiados colegios que pudiera existir: Hogwarts. Aunque por la reputación que tenia (ostentado el tercer lugar a nivel mundial, y el primero en Francia) solo accedían aquellos hijos que pudieran costear la elevada cuota mensual que poseía. Pero gracias a la bondad de su actual director, aquellos hijos cuyos padres no podía pagar la elevada cuota, podían acceder al colegio gracias a una beca parcial, o en muy pocos casos, una beca total, todo gracias al trabajo que había logrado realizar su actual director: Albus Dumbledore.

Pero, ¿Cómo había logrado una simple persona modificar una "ley" no escrita en aquel lugar?

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre respetado, no solo por su arduo trabajo como docente, si no por ser alguien muy inteligente. Proveniente de una familia humilde, Albus no pudo acceder a la educación hasta entrada la edad de diez años, ya al ser el mayor, tenía que salir a ganarse el pan junto a sus padres, para poder ayudarlos a mantenerlo a él y a sus otros cinco hermanos. Aunque muchos no pensaron que pudiera llegar a durar más de un año en la escuela, rápidamente se sorprendieron cuando demostró una inteligencia muy grande para las matemáticas, para historia, la filosofía, el español. En fin, para cada materia que curso para ponerse a la par que sus compañeros. Nadie entendía como ese joven pudiera hacer tantas materias en el día y trabajar, mas nunca mostrarse agotado. Con el correr de los años, su inteligencia lo ayudo a conseguir una beca en la mejor universidad de Estados Unidos, donde se recibió con la más alta nota en Educación. Se sintió totalmente alagado cuando recibió una invitación para dar clases de historia en Hogwarts, donde la acepto sin pensárselo de vuelta. Aunque prontamente descubrió que la educación de dichosa escuela estaba dedicada exclusivamente para gente de la alta sociedad, su buena influencia ayudo a que de a poco se aceptarán como estudiantes a gente de otros status sociales. Y aunque al principio fue difícil, lo logro gracias a la ayuda de algunos otros pares de profesores, si no de algunos estudiantes que creían que sería buena idea conocer otro tipo de gente fuera de su status social.

Así fue que Albus llego a la dirección de la escuela, para poder ayudar a aquellos estudiantes a que ingresaran a una de las mejores escuelas. Pero hubo algo que Albus nunca supo, ni nunca sabría: la clasificación que recibían los estudiantes de acuerdo a su status social. Si provenías de una de una familia adinerada, se te consideraba un "Sangre Pura"; en cambio si uno de tus padres venia de una familia de clase media, se te consideraba un "mestizo". Ahora, para aquellos estudiantes que ingresaban mediante una beca, eran clasificados como "muggles".

En la nueva generación, Draco era considerado como el rey de aquel lugar, alguien por quienes las féminas se volvían loca. Y aunque su pasatiempo era molestar a los niños que apenas ingresaban, más su presas famosas era aquellos tres jóvenes, que era la mezcla de las tres clases sociales, aquellos tres quienes desde el día uno que pisaron aquel lugar se hicieron amigos, rompiendo la regla de juntarse de acuerdo a tu status. Aquellos tres que eran considerados "El Trió Dorado". Este trió estaba compuesto por: Harry James Potter, hijo de un juez y una abogada, un sangre pura sin duda alguna; de Ronald William Weasley, el hijo varón más chico de una familia de comerciantes, era considerado un mestizo; y por último, de Hermione Jane Granger, hija de un dentista, quien era becada, por lo que se la consideraba una sangre sucia.

•••••

Hermione ingreso al colegio, con sus auriculares colgados sobre su cuello, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta su casillero. Dejó los libros de Literatura y Matemáticas que se había llevado a su casa para hacer sus deberes y tomó el de Química. Cerró la puerta del casillero y pegó un salto cuando una cara conocida se le acercó mucho a la suya.

— Rayos Harry, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir sobre aparecerte así?

— Creo que con esta… —dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, como pensando— has llegado al millón —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de inocencia total.

Hermione solo pudo rodar los ojos mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de ella. Una rápida inspección al lugar, pudo observar a su otro mejor amigo pelirrojo con Lavender Brown. Volvió su vista a Harry y realizó un gesto para que la siguiera hacia sus clases. Sabía que sería inútil el tener que esperar al pelirrojo, más si este se encontraba con su novia.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, hablando sobre las elecciones para la presidencia que se iba a llevar a cabo ese día. Se despidieron y cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente. Harry se dirigió al campo de juego para la práctica previa al partido que estaba próximo a llevarse a cabo y Hermione se giró para ir a su clase de Química. Un panfleto se apoderó de su vista.

— Hermione —dijo otra voz conocida.

— Luna. ¿Como estas? Serías tan amable de devolverme la vista, bajando el panfleto.

— Claro, solo si prometes votar por mí —dijo la rubia.

— Dalo por hecho.

Luna bajo el mismo y se lo extendió para que ella lo tomara.

— Eso espero. No quiero tener que usar mis poderes contigo —le dijo brindándole una sonrisa—. En fin. Nos vemos.

Hermione que no pudo despedirse de la rubia, solo la veía alejarse mientras entregaba los panfletos a todo el que se cruzara, diciendo que si no votaban por ella, tendría que usar sus "poderes".

Se acordaba que al ingresar a Hogwarts, lo primero que le dijeron era que tuviera cuidado con la rubia, ya que decían que era una bruja. Nadie sabía cómo había empezado el rumor, pero muchos así lo creían. Que equivocados estaban, Luna no era tan mala como ellos creían, recodando cuando se hizo "amiga" de la misma.

 _Un día se tuvo que quedar hasta tarde en la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo, ya que en su casa no poseía los materiales necesarios para hacerlo. Al salir descubrió que ya había caído la noche. Sabía que ya nadie quedaba en el colegio, ni siquiera creía que Harry, su compañero de viaje, estuviera por ahí. Salió a la calle y emprendió su camino hacia la parada del autobús. El colegio era tan grande, que tendría que caminar bastantes cuadras para poder acercarse a la autopista, donde se encontraba la parada. Iba tan pérdida en su mente, que no escucho el auto que se acercaba y que se quedó a un par de metro lejos de ella._

 _Hermione se quedó de piedra, más cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió para ella. Estaba pensando rápidamente la forma de escapar de ahí, cuando saltó al ver la cabeza de Luna Lovegood emerger por la puerta._

 _— ¿Piensas subir o quedarte cual cordero frente a un león? —dijo la rubia en un tono monótono._

 _Claramente Hermione no iba a desaprovechar la oferta que se le estaba presentando en ese momento._

 _Ese día surgió una buena amistad entre ellas. No pudo resistirse en preguntarle a la rubia por los rumores sobre los que corrían sobre su persona. Está simplemente dijo que todo rumor provenía de alguna verdad, y que no le molestaba sobre lo que de ella se dijera, que así lo prefería. Poco a poco hizo que Luna se uniera al pequeño grupo de amigos que tenia, aunque al principio a Ron y a Harry pusieron el grito en el cielo, más con una simple amenaza de Hermione bastó para que trataran bien a la rubia y así se hicieron sus amigos._

Llegó a su salón y se sentó en su lugar. Había poco estudiantes. Saludo a Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron y la única hija mujer de la familia Weasley. Estaba se encontraba hablando con Neville Longbottom, primo lejano de Harry. Al rato entró Draco y se sentó a su lado, no sin antes haberse llevado los suspiros de algunas femeninas del lugar.

— Buenos días —dijo ella. Él simplemente asintió a modo de salud.

Nadie sabía cómo era que el rubio se llevaba con Hermione. Es decir, no solía molestarla por su condición social ni tampoco dejaba que nadie la molestará o se metiera con ella.

La campana sonó y los estudiantes se dirigieron rápidamente al gran comedor. Hermione se sirvió algo liviano para comer: un poco de roast beef con ensalada, jugo de naranja y un yogur como postre. Internamente agradecía que la elevada cuota incluyera el desayuno y almuerzo gratis en aquel lugar, de lo contrario estaba segura que no podría pagarlo. En el camino se encontró a Luna, que llevaba un plato con pastel de papas, un vaso de agua y un poco de gelatina como postre, y juntas se acercaron a la mesa donde ya se encontraban Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny comiendo. Los amigos se pusieron al día, más que nada en las elecciones que se iban a llevar a cabo ese mismo día.

Una vez terminadas las clases, los estudiantes se acercaron al gimnasio interno del colegio, que se encontraba acomodado para llevarse a cabo las votaciones. Al final del lugar, estaba el escenario improvisado, donde Dumbledore iría anunciar al ganador. Corrieron alrededor de tres horas donde los estudiantes votaron y otras 2 horas donde se llevó a cabo el conteo de votos.

Dumbledore se subió y carraspeo para que las voces del gimnasio cesen.

— Buenas Tardes queridos estudiantes. Hoy llegó el momento esperado por todos: saber quién será el nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil. La persona cuyo cargo será el de ayudarlos cuando ustedes lo requieren, sabiendo administrar la economía, para cada una de las materias extracurriculares que se brindan. Este año hemos tenido dos postulantes: el actual presidente Draco Lucius Malfoy y su contrincante, la señorita Luna Lovegood —todos se giraron a ambos para aplaudirlos—. Debo decir que felicito a ambos pero por una gran mayoría el ganador o ganadora es… —dijo mientras abría el sobre que tenía en sus manos—. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

El salón estalló en aplausos. Draco estrecho algunas manos conocidas, manos de gente de su clase. Se subió al escenario seguido de cerca por su novia, Pansy Parkinson y uno de sus mejores amigos, Blaise Zabini. Estrecho la mano de Dumbledore y se acercó al micrófono.

— Vaya. Gracias a todos por volver a confiar en mí una vez más —un "vamos Draco" se escuchó en aquel lugar—. Gracias, gracias. Quiero felicitar a mi contrincante por la pelea y espero que esto no te desanime. No siempre se puede ganar.

Algunos estallaron en risas. Luna que lo miraba de una forma muy tranquila, simplemente sonrió antes de marcharse del lugar.

Luego del discurso, siguió una simple fiesta, donde Draco se pasó y agradeció a muchos estudiantes. Una vez terminado la ceremonia, los alumnos se marcharon a sus casas. Hermione, que pertenecía al comité de fiestas del colegio, se quedó con algunos de sus compañeros para poder limpiar la mugre que había quedado. Estaba recogiendo los vasos desechables que se encontraba cerca del puesto de bebidas, hasta que dio un brinquito cuando una mano tocó la suya, que estaba por tomar los vasos.

— Lo siento —dijo rápidamente.

— No hay de qué preocuparse, ratón de biblioteca —dijo la voz masculina.

— Hey… felicitaciones por haber vuelto a ganar.

— Gracias.

Ambos se sumergieron en un agradable silencio. Draco iba a decir algo, cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de golpe. Se pudo ver a un agitado Theodore Nott, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

— Ven, Draco. Creo que esto lo tienes que ver.

Draco no tuvo que preguntar. Simplemente se acercó a su amigo y ambos se marcharon por donde había llegado el pelinegro. La curiosidad pudo más que Hermione y al rato salió detrás de ellos. Al llegar al destino, se quedo asombrada por lo que vio. El pasillo que unía la salida con la entrada del colegio, estaba llena de posters de la campaña de Draco, todas dañas con pinturas. Al final del pasillo, se podía observar a una rubia apoyada tranquilamente contra una pared, con sus auriculares puestos siendo increpada por un rubio.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber el porqué él le estaba hablando. Draco había visto las fotos dañadas y había creído que la rubia había tenido algo que ver.

— Se que fuiste tú —le dijo algo irritado, inclinado sobre la rubia.

Luna, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y sonrió de costado.

— Draco, querido —dijo, mientras apoyaba una mano en su mano sobre el hombro de él—. Si quisiera lastimarte, lo hubiera hecho de otra forma.

Draco suspiró y retrocedió un poco. Rápidamente algo se le vino en la mente.

— Tiene razón —mientras se alzaba con toda su altura, ya que se encontraba un poco encorvado para estar a la altura de la rubia, que era un poco más baja que él— ¿Qué te parece ser mi invitada de honor esta noche? Voy a hacer una por haber ganado.

— Ten por hecho que ahí estaré —le dijo, mientras lo apartaba a un lado y salía del colegio.

Draco la vio marcharse, mientras sonreía con esa forma suya, al tener una presa. La rubia iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho.

* * *

 **Publicado: 4 de Marzo 2019 / Editado: 16 de Enero de 2020**


	4. III

**Declame:** Los personajes aquí nombrados, pertenecen a la autora **Rowling**. La historia es de mi autoría, basada en las películas **La Bella y La Bestia** y **El encanto de la bestia** , así que no la permito que la publiquen en otro lado que no sea esta plataforma o la plataforma de **Wattpad.**

 **Nota de Autora:** Vaya, no pensé que de verdad les iba a gustar este fic. Se que me quieren matar por demorar en actualizar pero es que... ¿vieron **el mundo oculto de sabrina**? ¡Por Merlín! Es muy buena la historia, así que se las recomiendo para que la vean en Netflix. Bueno, como siempre agradezco a las que me apoyan en Facebook. Les doy la bienvenida a los seguidores, que le dieron a favoritos **(sophiadrami; MaMiaDH; MARUVTA; ShinodaOnigaSama)** y la siguen aqui en **Fanfiction (Marycielo Felton; sophiadrami; MaMiaDH; ShinodaOnigaSama)** y a las que votaron **(MineMalfoy-Granger; LaisaRomero5)** o la añadieron a una lista en **Wattpad (AngieBBVida; MineMalfoy-Granger; JusemydelrosarioTole)**. Como siempre, voy pidiendo perdón por los HORRORES ortográficos que puedan encontrar.

 **Respondiendo los Reviews y Comentarios: Marycielo Felton:** Gracias bella por alentarme en escribirla en facebook. Y si, algo hace nuestro rubio mal teñ... digo, nuestro rubio amado que hace que Luna tenga que "hechizarlo". Por cierto, este capítulo te va dedicado por tu cumpleaños ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado. **Ale Penelope:** así es, espero que te guste.

Este fic, fue nominado en los **Amortentias Awards** como **Mejor mini-fic**.

 _Dedicado a Marycielo Felton por su cumpleaños :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Fiesta**

* * *

El viernes al fin había llegado para los estudiantes de Hogwarts y con ello, la fiesta que estaría llevando a cabo Draco Malfoy, la cual se iba a realizar en el salón más caro y elegante de la ciudad. Todos habían recibido la invitación a dicha fiesta, incluyendo los "sangre sucias". Hermione, que aún no podía creer el haber sido invitada a dicha fiesta, pues comúnmente solamente eran invitados las personas de la "élite", había terminado acepto. Aunque hubiera desistido el asistir, su amiga Ginny la había seguido y bombardeó toda la semana para que asistieran, alegando que iban a codearse con los de la alta sociedad.

Saliendo de clases, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares para arreglarse para la noche. En el día anterior, había ido con Ginny al centro comercial para buscar algún vestido que fuera acorde a tan grande evento. Luego de recorrer varios sitios, hallaron un local nuevo, con muchos vestidos para cada ocasión, de muy buena calidad y a precios accesibles. Fueron así, que cada una encontró un vestido acorde para la fiesta. Hermione se había decidido por un vestido que parecía de dos piezas, era blanco con puntos t bordes negros, con una falda corta pero sin mostrar muchos, que lo convino con unas sandalias de plataforma y decidió dejarse el pelo suelto. Salió hacia afuera y se encontró a su amiga Ginny, que la esperaba con Ron y Harry. Mientras los chicos se decidieron por usar unos trajes que no llevaban saco, pero si una chaqueta sin mangas, Ginny se decidió por un vestido con escote en V, de un color marfil, al igual que sus zapatos, mientras que a su cabellera le hizo en las puntas unas pequeñas ondas.

Llegaron al salón "Black". Al bajar del auto de Harry, el pequeño grupo de amigos pasaron por la pequeña alfombra que estaba dispuesta en la entrada, con algunos fotógrafos, listos para retratar el momento. Muchos eran de la empresa de magazine de la ciudad más otros eran estudiantes del periódico escolar, tanto de Hogwarts como de otras escuelas. Luego de posar cual famosos, se acercaron hasta el hombre que estaba en la puerta, con una lista de los invitados. Solo tuvieron que mostrar sus invitaciones para que el de seguridad les diera unas pulseras, para que pudieran entrar y salir, cuando quisieran.

Entraron a la recepción, donde había gente de la alta sociedad, enfundados en vestidos y trajes de las más altas marcas, charlando entre ellos y teniendo algunos las copas de champagne. Era un recibidor redondo, que poseía unas escaleras al lado derecho y se notaban distintas puertas. La principal, que se encontraba en el medio, se encontraba abierta de par en par y daba a un pasillo, donde al final podrías visualizar el salón principal. Los amigos se dirigieron allí.

En el camino se encontraron a Lavender Brown, que se encontraba acompañada de las gemelas Parvati. Lavender había optado usar un vestido largo, de color rojo, ajustado al cuerpo y de una manda sola. Las gemelas, decidieron utilizar un vestido parecido al de Lavender pero en tonos verdes claros y azules. Ron, le dio un rápido beso a su novia y decidió quedarse con ella, quienes siguieron hablando de las vestimentas de los presentes que allí se encontraban. Ginny rodó los ojos, mientras se cruzaba los brazos, mientras Harry y Hermione se reían de la situación.

Luego de un rato, siguieron su recorrido por el lugar, hasta llegar al salón, donde ya había música sonando. Pudieron observar a muchos estudiantes bailando en la pista principal, mientras otros estaban repartidos en las mesas alrededor del lugar. En el lado derecho, estaba la barra de bebidas y la mesa con aperitivos para los que se quisieran servir libre. También había mozos por yendo por todos lados, sirviendo las bebidas o comidas a aquellas personas que se encontraban paradas. Al final, se encontraba el lugar desde donde el DJ ponía la música y a su lado se encontraba un pequeño escenario.

Draco observaba a todos desde la cabina del Dj. Estaba esperando a una invitada muy especial, pero luego de lo que pareció eterno, ella no llegó. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que la fiesta había pasado. Agradeció que su novia Pansy estuviera con sus amigas, pues no creía que la pudiera seguir aguantando por mucho tiempo. Bajo hacia donde estaban sus invitados. Se sacó una foto con todos los que pudo, tratando de forzar una sonrisa. Luego de un rato, se acercó a una mesa con su vaso de whisky, estaba decepcionado de que ella no hubiera ido, puesto que la necesitaba para su plan.

— Sabes, el whisky no es bueno para alguien de tu edad.

Se giró para observar a la persona que había osado en interrumpir su pensamiento, cuando la vio. No podía negar que era linda, pero aquella noche simplemente la vio bella. Con ese vestido simple como ella.

— A ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que me recomiendas que tome?

— Bueno —dijo mientras se mordía un poco el labio inferior— en realidad, no sé.

Ese pequeño gesto, le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo.

— ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

— Claro.

— Yo...en realidad… no tomo.

— ¿No? Qué raro —le dijo Draco mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla de modo pensativa— creo haberte visto en lo que va de la noche yendo a la barra a buscar dos vasos de bebidas.

— Oh, eso —dijo ella, con un tono de sorpresa— en realidad, fueron para emborrachar a Claire y así no me molestara más.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está?

Ella le señaló una mesa de las que se encontraba en el fondo. Ahí se podía observar a un Claire sentado en una silla, acostado de los brazos para arriba sobre la mesa y con los mismos extendidos. Si prestas la debida atención, lo podías ver respirar pesadamente, en clara señal de que estaba roncando. Draco no pudo evitar reírse de la situación.

— Bien hecho. No imagine que fuera alguien de débil resistencia.

Ambos se rieron. Al cabo de unos minutos, las risas fueron cesando de a poco. Draco la observó con una sonrisa. Iba a decir algo, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

— Hey Mione, Draco. ¿Les molesta si les saco una foto para el diario escolar?

— No veo el por qué no. ¿Qué dices Draco?

Draco pudo sentir que no se podía negarse ante ella y no entendía el porqué. Simplemente asintió y se acercó para poder abrazarla por la cintura, como lo había hecho toda la noche, pero esta vez se sintió distinto. Ella era más chica que él o que cualquier mujer que hubiera tocado antes. Pudo sentir la curvatura de su cuerpo y sentir como este se amoldaba al suyo. La vio sonreír para la cámara y solo pudo sentir el flash de la misma, pues él se perdió con las pequeñas pecas que poseía en su nariz y que pasaban desapercibidas para cualquiera. El pequeño momento fue interrumpido por la voz de Ginny

— Ejem, no quiero molestar pero Draco ¿podrías devolverme a mi amiga? Acaba de llegar Luna y quería mostrarnos algo.

Si no fuera porque Ginny mencionó a la rubia, Draco hubiera seguido perdido en la castaña.

— Claro. Señorita —dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia hacia Hermione y le besaba la mano. Ambos sintieron una pequeña corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. Esto fue percibido por Ginny y por alguien que miraba desde lejos— ha sido un placer verla aquí esta noche. Espero que disfrutes… disfruten la velada.

Dio una vuelta y siguió su camino de vuelta a la cabina del Dj. Hermione se quedó estática en su lugar. Si no fuera porque Ginny la arrastró a otro lado, se hubiera quedado toda la noche ahí.

Draco se subió al pequeño escenario que se encontraba en el lugar, seguido de cerca por Pansy y Blaise.

— Amigos míos, gracias a todos por venir. Esta noche le quiero dar la bienvenida a una gran y encantadora amiga —dijo mientras sacaba el micrófono de su lugar, para bajarse del escenario y se acercarse a la rubia con una sonrisa fingida— Luna de mi corazón, gracias por venir.

— ¿Que tramas? Te recuerdo que soy tu invitada de honor —le dijo ella.

— ¿Yo? Nada. Simplemente quiero decir esto… —la música se detuvo del todo, mientras la gente se acumulaba alrededor de ellos— ¿de verdad creíste que ibas a ser mi invitada de honor? ¿Creíste que me iba a juntar con alguien como vos? La escucharon —dijo hablando al público en general. Draco se empezó a reír, haciendo que todos lo siguieran.

Luna los miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

— Vaya. Con que de eso se trata, porque no me sorprende. Es una lástima… —dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y negaba lentamente—. Escucha bien Draco. Escucha bien mis palabras. No todo en esta vida es belleza o dinero. No todo lo que brilla es oro.

Draco la miró levantando una de sus cejas, empezó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas. No supo en qué momento Luna se fue ni cuando se puso a bailar con Pansy, pero podía sentir que la rubia lo perseguía con la mirada. Se alejó de su novia y empezó a caminar hasta la salida. Le pidió a su chofer que lo llevara hasta su casa.

Una vez en ella, subió hasta la terraza y se apoyó en la baranda. Escucho unos pasos y se giró a ver a la persona que estaba ahí. Se sorprendió de ver a la rubia

— ¿Qué te pasa Draco?

— ¿Cómo entraste?

— ¿Acaso eso importa? —Dijo con una sonrisa de costado—. Acá lo importante es que me quisiste hacer pasar un mal momento. Te lo dije Draco, no todo lo que brilla es oro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Draco, Drakis…. ¿Sigues sin entender? -dijo acercándose a él, negando lentamente-. Crees que todo en esta vida está relacionado por la belleza y el poder. Que lo importante es el exterior más que el interior. Algo que tú amigo mío entiendes a la perfección. —Agarro su mano, mientras le daba vuelta el brazo—. Por eso, para que aprendas la lección, te daré un año para que alguien te ame por quien eres realmente, antes de que lo último pétalo de la rosa se caiga, si no, te quedarás así.

— ¿Así como?

Luna simplemente se corrió y Draco pudo ver su reflejo. Lo único que pudo reconocer en ese reflejo que le mostraba la puerta de vidrio, eran sus ojos. Varias cicatrices surcaban su rostro, cicatrices y marcas horribles poseía ahora.

— ¿Que me hiciste?

— Solo sacar afuera y mostrarle al mundo como eres realmente.

— Por favor Luna, perdóname —dijo Draco hasta las lágrimas.

— Drakis, una simple disculpa no va a alcanzar. Solo un "Te Amo" verdadero deshará el hechizo. Recuerda, tienes un año para que alguien te ame por cómo eres realmente.

Draco agacho la vista y cuando la volvió a levantar la mirada, Luna ya no estaba. En su brazo, una rosa estaba tatuada más la misma se movía. Parecía que era verdad, tendría un año para que alguien lo amara de verdad.

* * *

 **Publicado: 04 de Marzo 2019 / Editado: 16 de Enero 2020**


	5. IV

**Declame:** Los personajes aquí nombrados, pertenecen a la autora **Rowling**. La historia es de mi autoría, basada en las películas **La Bella y La Bestia** y **El encanto de la bestia** , así que no la permito que la publiquen en otro lado que no sea esta plataforma o la plataforma de **Wattpad.**

 **Nota de Autora:** Y bueno, aquí estoy. Con un nuevo capítulo :). Estuve escribiendo y borrando, escribiendo y borrando este capítulo. Es el que más me gusto para subirlo. Espero que sea de su agrado este fic.

Gracias por sus Rewivs y seguirla.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Aceptando la decisión de papá**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy volvió a su casa, pasada las tres de la mañana. No hacía mucho había aterrizado en el aeropuerto, y lo único que tenía en mente durante su viaje, había sido lo fácil que había sido el lograr cerrar el trato con un grupo de empresarios japonés. Solo un par de palabra bonitas, un poco de educación, dejarse dominar y por último, como cereza al postre, prometer a su hijo en matrimonio con la hija mayor del jefe de aquel emporio. Si todo marchaba como creía, podría lograr poder empezar a postularse como diputado y futuro presidente de su país.

No se extrañó que la casa estuviera a oscuras. Era algo totalmente natural en aquel lugar. Su ama de llaves, Dorothy, estaría ya durmiendo en su alcoba, para en un par de horas levantarse y preparar el desayuno para su hijo. Y hablando de su bastardo, supuso que estaría en alguna fiesta de la escuela. Se anotó mentalmente en felicitar a su hijo por haber ganado las elecciones estudiantiles del colegio, de la forma tradicional; un apretón de mano y un pequeño consejo, de cómo seguir escalando en la alta sociedad.

Paso del recibidor a lo que era la cocina, en busca de agua. Podría simplemente despertar a Dorothy para dicho plan, pero a pesar de ser alguien "cruel", tenía respeto hacia aquella mujer, puesto que Dorothy representaba mucho para él, en cuanto a lo sentimental claramente esta. Dorothy llevaba a lado de su difunta mujer, desde que ella había llegado al mundo y podría jurar que estuvo mucho antes de eso. Solo una vez le había preguntaron a Narcissa la edad de la mujer, solo para recibir un golpe de parte de su mujer con un "eso no se le pregunta a una mujer". Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Emprendió rumbo hasta las escaleras que lo llevaba a la planta alta, con un vaso de agua.

— Hola padre —dijo la característica voz de su hijo.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pero no tanto. Si se extraño que su hijo se encuentre sentado en el sofá individual en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba a punto de prender la luz, cuando la mano de su hijo lo detuvo.

El ruido del vaso de agua caer fue todo lo que se pudo escucha en aquel lugar. Nada pudo salir de la voz de Lucius al ver la cara de su hijo al ser iluminado por la luz.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Eso mismo se preguntaba Draco. ¿Cómo había logrado Luna en convertirlo en ese ser? ¿Era en verdad los rumores de que era una bruja? Por los visto, así era y su rostro y todo su cuerpo era una clara imagen de ello.

Le paso a explicar a su padre lo que había pasado, más Lucius no le creyó una sola palabra. Es decir ¿una compañera lo hechizo? Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Luego de discutir por horas lo que había pasado, al final Draco harto de la situación, tuvo que terminar de aceptar lo que Lucius le había dicho: que se había ido a las piñas con un grupo de jóvenes, quienes lo habían desfigurado la cara. No esperaron al día siguiente, para partir rumbo hacia los hospitales. Recorrieron cada cirujano que había en la ciudad e incluso, con el correr de los días, fueron a distintas partes del mundo, sólo para obtener la misma respuesta: "ni con un inserto de piel, Draco volvería a tener la cara como antes"

Prontamente, tanto padre como hijo empezaron a perder las esperanzas. Draco sabía que en algún momento debía de volver al colegio.

— ¿Volver? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

— Sabes tan bien como yo, que no puedo seguir faltando. Soy el representante de todos modos.

— Escúchame bien Draco, porque no lo pienso repetir dos veces. Tú no te vas a mover a ningún lado, menos con el rostro así. No me puedo permitir que tu imagen arruine la mía.

Draco se quedó de piedra, al escuchar a su padre decir aquello. Sabía que no era un hombre de sentimentalismo, pero creía que mínimamente lo quería. Que equivocado estaba.

— Lo que vamos a hacer —siguió Lucius— es lo siguiente. Te vas a ir a vivir a la casa que tenemos a las afueras, fue la casa en donde tu madre se crió. Te quedarás ahí y yo te iré a visitar de tanto en tanto. Iras con Dorothy, puesto que necesitarás alguien que te ayude, ¿entendido? Además, no hay nada que te impide irte de aquí, ¿verdad?

Draco simplemente asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que su padre había propuesto. Decidió tomar las llaves de la moto que su padre hacía poco le había regalado, su campera de cuero negro con gorro y unas gafas de sol. Decidió ir a la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en la casa de su novia Pansy.

 _Casa de Pansy._

Al cabo de treinta minutos, llegó a su destino. Desde afuera se podía escuchar la música a todo lo que daba. Draco se puso los lentes y la capucha. Como era una fiesta de disfraces, nadie iba a preguntar por su forma de vestir.

Busco a su novia con la mirada y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Pansy estaba sentada en las escaleras y se encontraba besando a quien creía era su mejor amigo: Blaise Zabini.

— Es increíble lo que estás viendo, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz a su lado.

Draco pudo observar a Hermione a su lado, mirando hacia la misma dirección que él. Estaba disfrazada como una hippie. En ella, se veía adorable el disfraz.

— ¿Son pareja? —preguntó él, haciendo como si no conociera a la pareja.

— No en realidad. Se suponen que son el mejor amigo y la novia de Draco Malfoy. ¿Tú no eres de por aquí, verdad? —dijo acercándose a él.

— No, de hecho —se alejó de ella, para que no viera su rostro— me transfirieron hace poco y me invitaron a esta fiesta.

— Oh. Bueno. Espero que tu estadía hasta ahora en Hogwarts hubiera sido la mejor. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hermione ¿y el tuyo?

— Mi nombre es... —pensó rápidamente en un nombre. Utilizó el nombre que nadie en el colegio conocía— mi nombre es Armand Black. Un gusto.

— Un gusto Armand. Espero verte en el colegio.

— ¿Ya te vas? —dijo al ver que se alejaba de él.

— Si, mañana tengo que trabajar y digamos que estas fiestas no son de mi agrado.

— Oh, es una lástima. Fue un gusto conocerte, Hermione.

La castaña se fue, saludándolo desde lejos. El rubio la vio ir se. Decidió irse también, puesto que no había nada ahí que no retuviera. Capaz su padre tenía razón, era mejor irse de la casa ya que nada lo ataría en aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Publicado: 16 de Junio del 2019 / Editado: 16 de Enero del 2020**


	6. V

**Declame:** Los personajes aquí nombrados, pertenecen a la autora **Rowling**. La historia es de mi autoría, basada en las películas **La Bella y La Bestia** y **El encanto de la bestia** , así que no la permito que la publiquen en otro lado que no sea esta plataforma o las plataformas de **Wattpad**.

 **Nota de Autora:** Hola, holitas a todos :) Hoy domingo, les vengo con nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Pensé que ya había actualizado, pero veo que no. Mil disculpas. Error mío.

Aprovecho estas horas antes de volver a trabajar para traerles este nuevo capítulo, porque mañana empiezo a trabajar y más adelante empiezo a estudiar, y siento que no voy a tener tiempo para nada. Pero bueno, tampoco quiero adelantar absolutamente nada. Gracias a: **Pauli Jean, artipinck94, aurablakc16, lesiramuc, loremmac** _ **(en fanfiction)**_ y a: **yurleisidiaz, CarlaFalip, Jack_Neveu, LaisaRomero5, MineMalfoy-Granger, LaisaRomero5, jheszelth, YoletsyMedina, SelenaJaishima, AlejandraGarcia136, Lissygomez0683gmailc, SusyGmch, MayaGarciaTorres, AnaGaticaVillamil, KlauzLiebano, parejitadearte, VeronicaG22, mar24deluna, GabrielaTorres640963** _ **(en wattpad)**_ por comentar, darle una estrellita, tenerla entre sus favoritos o simplemente seguirla. Gracias por su cariño y aguante, me gusta que les guste esta historia. Si me olvide de alguien más, haganmelo saber, así los nombro en el siguiente capítulo.

Les recuerdo que pueden seguirme en mi facebook personal: **Lumione Mlfy.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V: El Tutor**

* * *

Había transcurrido un tiempo desde que había llegado a esa casa, y aún que su padre había prometido mudarse con él un tiempo después, eso jamás pasó. La casa de su madre se encontraba alejada de casi todo. _"Es privado, seguro. La gente no podrá espiar mucho. Podrás pasearte por la casa solo en pantalón, sin que nadie pueda verte"_ esa habían sido las palabras que su padre había usado cuando habían llegado. Habían transcurrido casi tres meses y su padre nunca se mudó, tampoco fue a visitarlo como le había dicho una vez, cuando le mando un mensaje. Su única compañera era Dorothy.

Su único contacto con lo que un día fue su colegio, era su laptop. Gracias a ello, pudo ingresar a la página del colegio y supo de los rumores que corrían sobre él, desde que dejó de asistir, hasta los más importantes que eran el de rehabilitación por drogas, el que se iba a casar y el otro que se había ido del país, siendo estos realizados en una encuesta. El primero decía que la presión por haber sido re-electo como presidente del colegio y el tener que casarse con alguien para que a su padre le vaya bien en las futuras elecciones, lo habían llevado a consumir todo tipo de estupefacientes, que casi lo lleva a la muerte, y que por tal motivo se había internado en un centro de rehabilitación. Muchos afirmaban haberlo visto tomando todo tipo de drogas para poder asistir a todas las fiestas que había en la ciudad y para poder asistir a clases de lo más normal. El segundo, el de la boda, que también era el motivo por el cual toma drogas, era que se iba a casar a base de tener un heredero y así ni él ni su padre podrían sufrir ningún tipo de represalias por la mafia japonesa, con la cual su padre tendría algún tipo de trato. Y el último, era una combinación de ambas cosas: que se había enamorado de su prometida pero como uno de los hijos de la mafia rival estaba obsesionado con ella, lo quería matar a él por querer desposar a la chica. "La gente está loca" fue su pensamiento.

Ese día amaneció algo fresca en la ciudad, algo común puesto que se encontraban esperando el otoño. Draco se encontraba sentado en frente de la ventana, mirando el paisaje que frente suyo se daba. Sintió un poco de ardor en su brazo, en aquel donde el tatuaje viviente de la rosa se encontraba. Ese ardor solo significaba una cosa: otro pétalo había vuelto a caer, dando así pasó a que otro mes pasó, desde que Luna le había dado esa "maldición".

El timbre resonó en aquella casa. Dorothy le pidió desde la cocina que fuera a ver quién era. Mientras se iba acercando, supo que su padre no podría ser, pues este se encontraba en el exterior, en algún viaje de negocio. Al mirar por el agujero de la puerta, pudo observar a un hombre parado del otro lado. Llevaba un traje azul, con un pañuelo a modo de bufanda. El pelo lo tenía corto y poseía una barba. Las canas eran visibles en todas partes. Debería andar pesando los cincuenta años o más.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó.

— El amor de tu vida —le respondió el hombre. Sonrió, como si el chiste le hubiera divertido—. Soy tu tutor. Tu padre me contrató para brindarte clases particulares, así no pierdes el años escolar. Se supone que me toca mudarme en el día de hoy.

— Pues dile a mi padre que se vaya al infierno.

— Oh, claro. Con gusto lo haría pero no en estos momentos. He tenido un viaje bastante largo, ¿sabes? y me apetece una taza de té. ¿A ti no?

— Pues… no creo que te agrade lo que vayas a ver.

— No habrá problema con ello. No he visto a la gente en… bueno, toda la vida.

Draco pudo percatarse que el hombre llevaba un bastón para guías, lo que significaba una cosa: el hombre era ciego.

— Pasa —dijo mientras abría la puerta—. Aquí vivimos solo Dorothy y yo. Ella te dirá lo que me paso y te dirá dónde vas a quedarte. —Cerró la puerta de entrada—. Por cierto, señor…

— Remus Lupin —dijo mientras dejaba su maleta en el recibidor—. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, por mi apellido o por ambas.

— Señor Lupin, si padre se contacta con usted, dele las gracias de mi parte por conseguir a un tutor ciego para el fenómeno de su hijo —dijo mientras se alejaba de ahí. Volvió sobre sus pasos para posicionarse al frente de él—. Por cierto, bienvenido al infierno.

— Gusto en conocerte —dijo Remus, mientras escuchaba como Draco se iba a alejando.

 _Esa misma noche_

Dorothy ingreso a la sala de estar, ya que visualizo la tv prendida. Había puesto al día al señor Remus Lupin con lo que había pasado. Se asustó al ver una sombra en el sofá. Draco se encontraba mirando la imagen que se desarrollaba en la televisión. Se ve que estaba viendo el noticiero y justo en ese momento se llevaba adelante un reportaje a Lucius Malfoy. Por lo que Dorothy pudo escuchar, el señor Malfoy hablaba del trato que había cerrado con una de las mejores empresas japonesas a nivel mundial. Se estaba por retirar, cuando la voz de Draco la detuvo.

— ¿Tienes familia? —le preguntó.

Esto la sorprendió, pues el joven Malfoy solo le hablaba para pedirle cosas. Nunca le hablo para saber algo de ella.

Draco giró su rostro para mirarla, esperando una respuesta.

— De hecho sí. Solo me quedo mi hermana y mi ahijada.

— ¿Viven aquí?

— Vivieron hace mucho tiempo —se acercó hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado—. Cuando se les termino la visa, no pudieron hacer la renovación de la misma así que fueron reportadas de nuevo a Estados Unidos.

— ¿Y tú porque no fuiste reportada?

— Bueno, digamos que su padre tuvo algo que ver eso.

— No me sorprende de padre —dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza en él— ¿las extrañas?

— Claramente. Sobre todo a mi hermana, quien tiene una enfermedad terminal. Me gustaría estar con ella en estos momentos, o poder traerla aquí para poder ayudarla, ya que aquí se encuentra la mejor doctora que la pueda ayudar.

— ¿Y porque no te vas con ellas?

— Joven Malfoy. He trabajado muchos años para esta familia. Mi familia ha trabajado para ustedes desde hace décadas. Pero no siempre somos todos en mi familia. Lamentablemente hay cosas que se nos escapan de nuestras manos.

Dorothy se fue, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Al rato, Draco se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Tomó las llaves de su moto y fijó rumbo hacia la ciudad. Al llegar a la misma, fue disminuyendo la velocidad. Al doblar una esquina, pudo visualizar un grupo de gente disfrazada, yendo a lo que parecía una fiesta.

Se puso la capucha y los siguió. Entre la multitud pudo ver a quien menos se hubiera imaginado: a Luna. La rubia se encontraba de espaldas a él. Llevaba un vestido blanco y negro, con un paraguas transparente y un sombre del mismo color que su vestido, con varias tazas alrededor de él. Pronto se fue acercando a ella, llamándola entre gritos.

— ¡Luna!

La rubia siguió bailando, mientras iba girando su cuerpo. Su mirada se cruzó con la suya y sonrió.

— Hey Drakis —lo saludó mientras seguía bailando a su modo.

— Luna… te lo pido por favor. Haz que termine esto.

— No puedo hacerlo —dijo mientras se empezaba a alejar de él.

Draco la siguió.

— Pero ya aprendí la lección. Se lo que se siente ser feo

— ¿Seguro que aprendiste? —dijo mientras se detenía para verlo—. Yo creo que no. Tienes que buscar a alguien que te ame por quien eres realmente, sin importar tu físico. —Volvió a emprender su baile y a alejarse de Draco—. Recuerda… diez meses te quedan para que alguien te diga "Te Amo" o te vas a quedar para siempre así.

Draco vio como ella se alejaba entre la multitud, hasta perderla de vista. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para que alguien lo ame con aquella apariencia?

* * *

 **Publicado: 24 de Junio del 2019/ Editado: 16 de Enero del 2020**


	7. VI

**Nota de Autora:** Se que muchos me quieren matar por demorar me mucho por tardar en actualizar, pero espero que este capítulo sea de su agradó. A veces la inspiración no llega y cuando lo hace, es en los peores momentos, cuando no tengo nada cerca para escribir. Y hoy llegó junto a la fiebre (estoy resfriada).

¡Agradezco a las siguientes personas por su apoyo incondicional!

 ** _# Fanfiction #_**

 **Followers:** AnnykDrummond **;** XorimxFriki **;** YatzilGirl **;** isoletnicoldh **;** dana masen cullen **;** MineMalfoy-Granger **;** MaMiaDH **;** tokio2323 **;** Sally Elizabeth HR **;** MangoSalvaje **;** Marycielo Felton **;** sophiadrami **;** Ale Penelope **;** MARUVTA **;** girlotaku42 **;** ShinodaOnigaSama **;** artipinck94 **;** loremmac **;** lesiramuc **;** Blackmorenigth **;** pichonsito23 **;** Pauli Jean Malfoy **;** jeanette a garrido **;** rubenchoellocoxd **;** valeriadg27 **;** Vale Malfoy Black **;** BlueJoy **;** Fernando887 **;** Skyla Oz **;** Sarah 1807 **;** kokoniako **.**

 **Favorites:** AnnykDrummond **;** Jane Snow **;** XorimxFriki **;** dana masen cullen **;** MineMalfoy-Granger **;** MaMiaDH **;** Sally Elizabeth HR **;** LuNaChocoO **;** sophiadrami **;** Ale Penelope **;** girlotaku42 **;** ShinodaOnigaSama **;** nasha lynce **;** loremmac **;** lesiramuc **;** aurablack16 **;** Blackmorenigth **;** johannna **;** jeanette a garrido **;** rubenchoellocoxd **;** Vale Malfoy Black **;** artipinck94 **;** Fernando887 **;** Sarah 1807 **;** LeeMalfoy15

 **Comentarios:** Marycielo Felton **;** Pauli Jean Malfoy **;** artipinck94 **;** pichonsito23 **;** MrsDarfoy **;** Ale Penelope **;** Sally Elizabeth HR **;** Guest **.**

 ** _#Wattpad#_**

 **Votos:** ChapizzMalfoy21 **;** Gabusst **;** maryvics **;** MineMalfoy-Granger **;** LaisaRomero5 **;** gatoXOXO **;** CarlaFalip **;** yoacatc **;** zzMsm8 **;** RocioGonzalo8 **;** Anto194 **;** Jacky_Neveu **;** jheszelth **;** AlejandraGarcia136 **;** YoletsyMedina **;** Lissygomez0683gmailc **;** SusyGmch **;** MayaGarciaTorres **;** KlauzLiebano **;** mar24deluna **;** VioletaMalfoyGranger **;** GabiJBR **;** mizumiasuma **;** leesofy **;** BrigitteBlack **;** AyelenMara **;** eglisita **;** Princess-darkness195 **;** AleXCD9_12 **;** Angela-gutierrez **;** CamyRaggio **;** Dinora36541137 **;** terecumbia **;** yesseniaroman **;** BereniceJhons **;** AlejandraPizarro4.

 **Listas de Lectura:** ChapizzMalfoy21 **;** Clau_95 **;** CarlaFalip **;** Fernando887 **;** BrigitteBlack **;** Deyanira_Malfoy **;** JimenaVelezColon **;** anita_289 **;** Tga74328 **;** serafina_15 **;** yurleisidiaz **;** SelenaJaishima **;** AnaGaticaVillamil **;** AyelenMara **;** parejitadearte **;** nao_450 **;** Flori0877 **;** sakurayakushi **;** MariaFernandaM9 **;** dango-kokoro **;** nisly98 **;** isa210604 **;** 14182z **;** MayaTG27 **;** lizhiizhu **;** mariga_21 **;** MineMalfoy-Granger **;** VioletaMalfoyGranger **;** aileen_fv **;** zMiaCharlottexz **;** JuliContti6 **;** mili_tabarelli1999 **;** AnneBrooke18 **;** dayan755 **;**

 **Comentarios:** ChapizzMalfoy21 **;** Gabusst **;** BrigitteBlack **;** LaisaRomero5 **;** RocioGonzalo8 **;** AlejandraGarcia136 **;** YoletsyMedina **;** Lissygomez0683gmailc **;** VeronicaG22 **;** MineMalfoy-Granger **;** VioletaMalfoyGranger **;** GabiJBR **;** CamyRaggio **.**

* * *

 **Declame:** Los personajes aquí nombrados, pertenecen a la autora **Rowling**. La historia es de mi autoría, basada en las películas **La Bella y La Bestia** y **El encanto de la bestia** , así que no la permito que la publiquen en otro lado que no sea esta plataforma o la plataforma de **Wattpad**.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Miedo**

* * *

Era como un viernes de los muchos que pasaba con Theo, quien había sido el único amigo que había tenido luego de lo que pasaba. Su tutor se encontraba en una lucha de ajedrez con Dorothy mientras los dos jóvenes practicaban kickboxing. O mejor dicho, Draco descargaba su furia contra Theo, luego de haber descubierto la infidelidad de Pansy.

Un descuido de Theo hizo que el rubio lo aprovechará y así darlo como vencedor.

— Vaya, hoy si que estás más enojado que nunca —dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido, sentándose en el piso.

— Porque no simplemente aceptas que siempre he sido mejor que vos en esto.

Le acercó una botella de agua, la cual fue bien recibida por Theo.

— Se que no quieres saber nada de lo que pasa en Hogwarts, pero ya se quien es la persona que está detrás de tu defensa en la página.

— Hermione Granger.

— ¿Como lo...?

— ¿Lo sé? Fácil. Hacke el blog, busque la dirección IP de la compu de la persona detrás. Luego hice un búsqueda para que el IP me dé el domicilio y llegue al de ella.

— Podrías trabajar para el FBI.

— Oh claro. Voy a ser bien recibido y me admiraran por mi apariencia —dijo el rubio, sarcásticamente.

— Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero.

— Me da igual. ¿Crees poder ganarme en esta ronda?

— Dalo por hecho.

Así, ambos amigos volvieron a enfrascarse en pelear.

 _En otra parte_

 _¿Qué pasó con Draco Malfoy_?

 **Por LadyM**

 _Como muchos habrán notado, nuestro ex presidente del centro de estudiantes desapareció el mismo día en que se supo que era el ganador. Hoy en día, y gracias a mis fuentes, pudimos saber que el rubio en realidad se fue con su padre al país asiático para casarse con la hija de un mafioso..._

Hermione cerró su laptop, harta de las mentiras y sandeces que se decían en el blog. Estaba harta que esa tal LadyM diera cada semana un nuevo chisme sobre la vida del rubio. Pareciera que en el blog no se hablara de nada más, siendo que en el colegio había cosas más importantes que hablar: los precios de la cafetería, las futuras excursiones y sus presupuestos, etc. Pero ella sabía que no podía hacer mucho, ya que era una de las becadas que asistían, por eso el anonimato en el blog: podía atacar a quien fuera con el pseudónimo de Lumione.

Eran muy entrada en la madrugada cuando tocaron a su puerta. Ella no esperaba a nadie y estaba segura que su padre estaba durmiendo. Al salir de su cuarto y pasar al de su padre, descubrió que la habitación estaba vacía. El llamado constante en su puerta y que su padre no estuviera en casa, sólo podía significar una cosa: que su padre había perdido las llaves de su casa.

— Ya voy. Ya voy. No puedo creer que...

Pero no salió más nada de su boca. Al abrir la puerta, no era su padre quien se encontraba del otro lado, si no otro hombre, de cabello pelirrojo.

— ¿Usted quién es?

— Soy Arthur Weasley, el dueño de estas casas.

— ¿Weasley? —fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

El señor Weasley se hizo a un lado y Hermione pudo notar al fin la presencia de los otros hombres que con él se encontraban: Ronald y sus hermanos gemelos, quienes llevaban de los brazos a una persona: su padre. Tomás Granger se encontraba inconsciente, siendo sostenido por los gemelos, Fred y George.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca y dirigió su mirada hacia Arthur.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

— Oh, ¿eso? —Señaló al señor Granger—. Digamos que tu padre es tan tonto como para volver a pedir un préstamo. Además tú y tu padre llevan meses sin pagarnos. Y es momento de que me cobre la deuda. Ya que tu padre no nos quiere pagar, debemos tomar otras medidas más drásticas. Ronald, ¿tú qué dices?

Hermione sentía que ese no era el Ronald que ella conocía. Ronald la miraba pero Hermione sentía que él no la miraba en verdad. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, y pudiera cerrar la puerta, Ronald la empujo hacia dentro. Hermione pudo sacárselo de encima e iba a correr hacia su cuarto, en la planta alta, para tomar su celular y llamar a la policía pero Ron fue mal rápido que ella y la empujó, haciendo que ella se cayera y se diera la cabeza en el borde de la escalera.

Pudo sentir como la sangre corría por su frente. Le dio un golpe en los bajos para que Ronald retrocediera y corrió escalera arriba, aunque mucho no pudo subir, pues uno de los gemelos le tomó de los tobillos y la hizo caer, dándose de frente con la escalera.

Sintió como era arrastrada escalera abajo, se sentía mareada pero estaba segura de algo: la iban a violar. No pudo evitar soltar lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

Su destino fue la sala, donde pudo observar al señor Weasley sentado en un sofá, con un puro en la mano. A su lado, como si de un perro se tratará, se encontraba arrodillado su padre, siendo sostenido por ¿Fred? ¿George?

— Veo que la pequeña zorra no quiere cooperar —dijo el otro gemelo— ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella, hermanito?

— Quiero venganza.

Ronald se al avanzó sobre ella. La aprisionó con su cuerpo y la empezó a besar. Hermione se movía, tratando de zafarse del agarre. Le dio un cabezazo, rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso.

Ronald soltó un improperio. Se levantó y se alejó de ella. Su hermano tomó su lugar, dándole primero un golpe fuerte en la frente, haciendo que el mareó de ella aumentará. Luego empezó a darle patadas, haciendo que la castaña sintiera que se rompía una costilla en el proceso.

Todo se empezó a poner borroso para ella. Lo último que pudo escuchar antes de desvanecerse por completo fue que alguien le preguntaba si estaba bien.

 _Mucho antes_

Draco se ofreció de llevar a Theo hasta su casa, aunque el pelinegro se opuso a ello, alegando que el rubio estaba pasado de copas al igual que él. Draco le insistió que no, que estaba bien. Además quería mostrarle al pelinegro donde era que vivía la castaña, que se encontraba de camino a su casa.

El viento frío que les dio a los dos en la moto, hizo que el alcohol se bajará un poco. Antes de llegar a su destino, pudieron observar cómo de un auto bajaban un grupo de hombres cargando un bulto frente a la casa de la castaña. Dejaron la moto en la esquina y decidieron ir sigilosamente hasta su casa. Draco quería ir al ataque en ese momento pero Theo lo detuvo.

— Espera el momento adecuado.

Draco lo miró y asintió, sintiendo su sangre hervir. Ambos amigos miraron la secuencia desde el lado de enfrente, escondido detrás de unos arbusto: la llamada a la puerta, el que fuera abierta por Hermione, el acercamiento de Ronald a ella, él como la empujaba adentro y luego se metían ellos.

Unos segundos después, ambos se acercaron a hacia la casa. Ambos amigos entraron siguilisomante y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, Draco ya se estaba abalanzando hacia el gemelo que estaba dándole golpes a Hermione.

Los golpes fueron a diestra y siniestra. Gracias a que Draco y Theo manejaban bien las artes marciales, y que practicaban kickboxing, pudieron acabar con los Weasley a tiempo.

Se acerco hasta la castaña, viendo que estaba aún consciente.

— ¿Estás bien?

Pero antes de que ella respondiera, se término por desmayar. Draco la tomo en brazos y se giró hacia Theo, quien terminaba de colgar

— ¿Crees poder manejar una moto?

— No. Pero en dos minutos llegará mi chofer. ¿Podrás aguantar?

— Yo sí, ella… no sé.

— Draco, lo mejor será llevarla al hospital.

— No. Llama a Dorothy y dile que llame al médico familiar. Que prepare una habitación.

— Draco…

— Haz lo que te digo —rugió el rubio.

Theo simplemente asintió, haciendo lo que su amigo le pidió. Esperaba que las cosas estuvieran bien. Y deseaba saber lo que en la mente de su amigo pasaba.

* * *

 **Publicado: 24 de Julio del 2019/ Editado: 16 de Enero del 2020**


End file.
